Le Monde des Pokémons
by Fumseck73
Summary: Une jeune fille de notre monde se retrouve projetée dans un autre monde. Le monde où vivent les Pokémons. Comment, pourquoi ? Ce sera à elle de le découvrir. Le résumé crain un max, je sais...


Le Monde des Pokémons

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil est difficile…

J'ai rouvert un œil, plus que vaseuse. Pour le refermer aussitôt, on aurait dit que quelqu'un prenait mon crâne pour un bout de fer porté au rouge et le martelait joyeusement pour le transformer en autre chose. Oy oh… My Gosh comme dirait l'autre… Je suis où au fait ? Je rouvre les yeux… Hu ? Qu'est-ce que je fous en pleine forêt ? Sauvage en plus la forêt, au vu des buissons poussant de façon anarchique. Mais bon, je suis pas non plus une spécialiste du genre… Je me suis assise, complètement perdue. Bon, on récapitule les évènements, et sans paniquer siouplaît ! Merci ? Bon, on commence… Ce matin… ou plutôt hier au vu de la lumière, j'ai acheté un jeu Pokémon, le dernier sortit. J'y ai bien joué, un peu trop même, puis j'ai commencé à chercher des images sur DeviantArt, mon site préféré pour trouver des images. De tout et n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, ça va aussi bien de la parodie de Pokémon qu'au Pokéfakes (faux Pokémons). Après… ben après la DS avait fait un bruit bizarre (bon, elle était en charge depuis le matin, bon d'accord, j'avais oublié de la débrancher, m'enfin quand même…). Et puis… ben plus rien. Le néant total. Ça me rappelle l'histoire de Goju là… Son perso qui se fait aspirer par sa DS. Si je pouvais être dans l'univers Pokémon, ça serait le pied. Mais tout ce que j'entendais, c'était de petits cris d'oiseaux, rien qui puisse m'aider à définir où je me trouvais. Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à me lever et à tenter de sortir de la forêt. En espérant qu'il y aurait des chemins pas loin… Je récupérais mon sac à dos (qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui…) et me préparais à partir dans une direction choisie au hasard…

–Viiiiii ! Voli evo ! ! !

Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Je connais ce cri… Mais c'est impossible, ça peut pas être ça… Malgré tout, la curiosité (ouh le vilain défaut !) me poussa à aller voir. Et je tombais très vite sur… un terrain marécageux.

–Oh mer…credi, grognais-je pour moi-même. Je vais bousiller mes chaussures… Tant pis, j'espère au moins que c'est pour une bonne cause ! marmonnais-je en me dirigeant vers la source des cris, bizarrement, en stéréo, qui se faisait de plus en plus forte et apparemment paniquée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je tombais sur… un Evoli. Mais pas un Evoli normal, il était gris et blanc. Un Shiney. Ça voulait dire « brillant ». En général, ils avaient (selon les gens experts en Pokémon) des étincelles qui leurs tournaient autour de temps à autre. Du moins dans les jeux, dans les fics, ils brillaient. Là il faisait trop sombre pour être sûr de quoi que ce soit. Il me regarda et recula de quelques pas, l'air affolé, avant de tourner la tête dans une autre direction et de se remettre à crier d'un air paniqué. Je regardais dans la même direction, et vis un autre Evoli, normal cette fois, embourbé dans ce qui devait être des sables mouvants. Il n'arrêtait pas de se débattre, ce qui contribuait à l'enfoncer de plus en plus.

–Oh non de… Arrête donc de gigoter, tu ne fais qu'aggraver la situation !

L'Evoli Shiney et son homologue normal me regardèrent d'un air ahuri, comme s'ils se demandaient ce que je faisais. En l'occurrence, je venais de lâcher mon sac par terre et j'étais en train de décrocher une liane d'un arbre, chassant d'un geste agacé le Chenipan qui se tenait dessus, et qui protesta bruyamment.

–Écoute mon grand, j'ai pas le temps de te faire des excuses, j'ai un Evoli à sauver !

Le Chenipan me donna l'impression de me regarder de travers et remonta sur son arbre d'un air froissé. J'attachais la liane comme je pus à l'arbre, priant pour que le nœud tienne au moins le temps du sauvetage. Je plongeais ensuite de mon mieux dans la boue.

–Berk… maintenant, c'est tout le reste qui est fichu… Heureusement que c'est des fringues spéciales « tâches salissantes »…

Je progressais difficilement vers l'Evoli, qui avait été en mesure d'aller plus loin que moins dans ce bourbier grâce au fait qu'il soit un poids plume. Je perdis brusquement pied alors que j'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui. Malgré tous mes efforts, je fus incapable d'aller plus loin. Et puis merde… heureusement, il me restait encore une petite longueur de liane… Je priais pour qu'elle soit assez longue, et l'envoyais en direction de l'Evoli. Il me fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de pouvoir lui envoyer assez près pour qu'il puisse la mordre.

–Accroche-toi, je vais te remorquer !

Il me regarda encore une bonne minute, semblant se demander pourquoi je faisais ça, puis il se décida et saisit la liane entre ses dents.

–Surtout tient bon !

Sur ce, je commençais à tirer sur la liane. Il y eut un moment angoissant où je crus qu'il allait lâcher prise avant la boue, mais finalement, je parvins à l'en extraire. Je continuais à tirer jusqu'à ce que je le ramène à moi, et je le plaçais sur mes épaules.

–Maintenant tu bouges plus, je suppose que tu tiens pas à retomber dans ce bourbier, hein ?

–Voli… fit L'Evoli d'un air épuisé en hochant la tête.

–Bon, puisque la cause est entendue… Retour sur la terre ferme !

Je me mis à tirer derechef sur la corde, mais dans une autre direction. C'était angoissant, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer, alors que je tirais de toutes mes forces. Je progressais trop lentement à mon goût, lorsqu'un cri de l'Evoli Shiney me fit sursauter. Il désignait d'une de ses pattes une partie de la liane, au-dessus de lui, qui se trouvait hélas hors de sa portée. Elle était en train de se rompre ! ! ! Merde, zut, k'so et autres synonymes plus ou moins grossiers ! ! ! Je me rappelais soudain du Chenipan. Il devait être en train de grignoter la liane lorsque je l'avais dérangé. Je priais pour qu'elle tienne assez longtemps pour nous sortir de là… en vain hélas. En effet, elle se rompit quelques secondes plus tard. Et j'étais toujours en plein dans les sables mouvants, dans lesquels je m'enfonçais dangereusement maintenant que je ne progressais plus. Quelle mort débile… mais pas question d'entraîner quelqu'un d'autre avec moi ! Je saisis l'Evoli dans mes mains, ignorant son regard interloqué, priant pour réussir mon lancer pour une fois.

–Okay, ptit père ou ptite mère, c'est selon, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop !

Je le lançais ensuite de toutes mes forces en direction de son (ou sa) compagnon(ne). Il atterrit juste devant lui, avec un couinement de douleur. Il se redressa malgré tout très rapidement, visiblement juste un peu sonné, et le Shiney vint lui faire la fête. Soit ils étaient en couple, soit ils étaient de la même famille. Je m'étonnais moi-même de penser à ça alors que j'allais probablement me noyer, mais j'avais toujours été douée pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder quand il fallait pas.

–Bon, les Evolis, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire adieu, je doute qu'y ait quelqu'un d'assez proche pour réussir à me sauver avant que je me noie !

Ils cessèrent aussitôt de se papouiller, et se mirent à faire une conférence. J'étais maintenant enfoncée dans la boue jusqu'à la poitrine, et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Soudain, les deux Evolis firent une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout : ils saisirent tous les deux la liane entre leurs dents et se mirent à tirer dessus. Je me cramponnais à la liane, un peu ahurie, me demandant s'ils allaient avoir la force de me sortir de là. Et bien soit l'Evoli normal parvint à utiliser un genre d'attaque Retour, soit c'était des Evolis particulièrement obstinés, mais ils parvinrent à me tirer de là. Je me retrouvais donc sur la « rive », hors de danger, légèrement essoufflée, et avec deux Evolis exténués.

–Merci les amis, fis-je en leur tendant la main.

L'Evoli vint frotter sa tête contre mes doigts, imité quelques secondes plus tard par le Shiney. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

–Dites-moi les amis, vous êtes de la même famille ?

–Voli ! acquiesça le Shiney.

–Frères ?

–Evo ! refusa l'autre.

–Frère et sœur alors ?

–Voli ! acquiesça-t-il.

–D'accord, alors les frères et sœurs, je vais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre gentillesse, et je vais m'en aller. Doit bien y avoir un chemin pour sortir de cette forêt, et je vais le trouver ! Avant la nuit si possible…

Je récupérais mon sac et me remis debout, avant de partir dans la direction d'où je venais, ou du moins essayais… Parce que le Shiney se mit à tirer sur le bas de mon pantalon crotté.

–Ben quoi ? Tu veux que je vous suive ?

–Evoli ! fit-il en lâchant mon pantalon et en acquiesçant.

–Bon, si tu insiste… Tu connais le chemin pour sortir de la forêt ?

–Voli ! fit-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

–Alors à vous de jouer, je vous fais confiance.

Il nous fallut des heures de marche, mais on sortit de la forêt alors que le soleil se couchait. J'étais crevée, je mourais de faim, et j'avais un besoin urgent d'une bonne douche. Curieusement, mes deux guides ne me laissèrent pas tomber, et se remirent à tirer sur mon pantalon pour m'indiquer une autre direction. Je continuais à les suivre, n'ayant de toute façon ni plan ni rendez-vous. Ils me guidèrent jusqu'à un petit village, dans lequel je repérais facilement un Centre Pokémon, leur toit rouge pétant, caractéristique, les distinguant des autres bâtiments, plus classiques. Je me dirigeais dans cette direction, les Evolis toujours avec moi. J'espère que je pourrais au moins y prendre une bonne douche… les portes coulissantes s'écartèrent docilement devant moi, et je me dirigeais droit vers le comptoir. L'infirmière Joëlle me regarda avec pitié.

–Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

–Ça pourrait être pire, vous acceptez les gens perdus dans les Centres Pokémons ?

–Bien sûr, vous avez de la chance, il nous reste deux chambres de libre, vous préférez les douches ou les bains ?

–D'habitude, je préfère les douche, mais là je tiens plus debout… Baignoire s'il vous plaît.

–Très bien, vous avez des vêtements propres sur vous au fait ?

–Nan, malheureusement, et les miens sont fichus.

–Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vos Pokémons en même temps ?

Je clignais des yeux, complètement perdue, avant de comprendre la méprise.

–Ah, ce ne sont pas mes Pokémons. J'ai sauvé l'Evoli normal dans les marais, et depuis, ils m'ont guidée jusqu'ici. J'ai pas de Pokémons…

–Ah ? De toute manière, il a besoin d'être lavé…

L'Evoli eut un mouvement de recul, et je soupirais.

–Laisse-toi un peu faire, tu as besoin d'être débarbouillé… Si tu veux, je t'attends derrière la vitre si ça peut te rassurer…

Il me jeta un regard angoissé, avant de suivre l'infirmière. Au final, il y eut juste une douche rapide, et il put rapidement me rejoindre. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre, en suivant l'infirmière, quand elle me posa une dernière question, juste avant que je ne me dirige vers la propreté et le repos.

–Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

–Hein ? Heu… Caroline. Caroline F.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent mes fabuleuses aventures dans le monde des Pokémons… Mais avant tout, un bon bain bien chaud !

_À suivre…_

_Review appréciées please !  
_


End file.
